This patent application relates to clothing and more particularly outdoor garments.
While jackets having hoods of various configurations and methods of use are well known, existing methods of controlling the positioning of a hood and other appendages extending from the main body of the garment requires either the use of both wearer's hands or the use of a single hand but in a complicated manner. There remains a need for alternative mechanisms of controlling a hood or other appendage of a garment with greater simplicity and convenience to the wearer.